Rose's New Beggining
by Night of your Nightmares
Summary: Rose is a 16 year old Dicloneous and she finds a boy named Abaddon one day in her room at the facility, he helps her out but does it come with a price? Who knows but the only thing she knows is that he is part of her mind but is also real...
1. Finally out of Hell

**A.N: Hi there! Dayfeather here! Welcome to my first Elfen Lied story!**

**Rose: Hi! I'm Rose~**

**Yeah, yeah...**

**Rose: On with the story!**

_**Finally out of Hell**_

I shivered in the room that those people put me in, they were so cruel. Just because I was different doesn't mean they have to do this! I had a family, a family... It seemed so far away now. Anyway my name is Rose, I am a dicloneous, I have the usual redish-pinkish hair, except my eyes are a different story, they are a Ocean Blue color.

"Subject 73, time for your tests" I heard the speakers and groaned in a chattery way as I stood up with help from one of my ten vectors and went to the door. They came into the room with the gaurd and we started off since they knew that I couldn't hurt someone because I don't like the sight of blood, but they still had the gaurd(Just in case~).

I was chained to the wall and I brought out my vectors to protect mself from those damn cannon's, they were so annoying. _'I wish this would just end!' _I thought frantically while blocking one of them.

After that was over I curled into a ball and cried in my room _'I didn't do anything! Why do they do this!'_ I cried inwardly and looked up when I heard a noise, I looked around the room but found nothing.

"W-who's there?" I asked but got no answer so I got up and looked again but again found nothing. I frowned and heard it again "H-hello?", _"Don't worry I won't hurt you" _ I heard a voice and I blinked and one of my vectors came out of my back and wrapped around me.

_"I told you I won't hurt you, I am you." _ The voice came again and I looked at a shadowy figure that was smiling with fangs in his mouth, shaggy black hair that he was running a hand through, blinding bright purple eyes, and a shirt and jeans.

I just looked at him(Yeah it's a him...) and I made my vector dissappear, I suddenl felt calm and safe but knew I wasn't.

_"You want to get out right?" _ He asked and I nodded "Very much, but I don't like blood..." I muttered looking at the ground, _"That is alright, I can handle that you just have to say three words every time you need my help. By the way I am known as Abaddon but most call me Aidon" _ Abaddon said to me and I nodded again "W-what are the three words?" I asked.

_"Blood be Spread"_ He said while smirking and I felt a shiver throuh m spine whn he said 'Blood', "A-alright" I replied and took in a deep breath before closing my eyes _'I want out of here, he can help me.'_ I thought and said the words when a sudden wind blew inside "Blood be Spread!" I yelled and I opened my eyes as the door opened and Abaddon exited and soon I heard screams of the scientists and gaurds.

A few seconds later the noise calmed down but the sirens started up and Abaddon appeared in the doorway with his hands casually in his pockets.

_"Come on then"_ He said and held out a hand which I took, he seemed about 17 just so you know. I am I think 15... I don't remember being in this place you get your logic mest up. He pulled me through the hallways and I winced every few seconds when I saw the blood so I closed my eyes until I felt real sunlight and a gentle breeze go across my pale skin.

"Tha-" I started when I opened my eyes but Abaddon was gone, I looked around and he wasn't there so I shrugged and ran to the water and started swimming, I used my vectors to help push me forward when I heard gunshots and yells as well as the loud speakers yelling 'Subject 73 is out! Subject 73 is out!'.

When I got to shore I climbed out of the water and breathed heavily

"S-safe" I stuttered out amongst the cold to no one and smiled slightly "I'm FINALLY out of HELL now..." I muttered in a chattery way since it was cold and I got up and started walking seeing nothing else to do and soon found a store that was closed but the door was unlocked.

I walked in silently and used my vectors to find a black tank-top, dark blue jeans that opened at the bottom to go over shoes, brown cowgirl boots(So what if it doesn't match! I just got out of a facility that I have been in for like 10 years!), socks, and under clothes as well as a brown hoodie that was fuzzy inside. I put on the clothes once I dried myself with a towel and used my vectors to put back the hangers and other things that were used for the clothes.

I looked around for a bag and found a black back-pack and picked it up while putting in some more clothes and excetra, I walked out after locking the door and strolled down the sidewalk _'I'm Free'_...

**Hope you liked the first chapter!**

**Just so you know...**

**Rose is actually 16**

**Abaddon is 17 she was correct, plus he isn't Evil he just helps her out and later on becomes real except that's at the end of the story...**

**Rose: Doesn't Abaddon mean 'Destruction, Ruination?'**

**Yes, yes it does.**

**Questions:**

**1) Who will Rose stay with?**

**2) Should I couple Rose with Abaddon?**

**Review!**


	2. Nice to meet you

**Rose: Welcome back!**

**Abaddon: Welcome... *not able to be seen by Day***

**Oh come on! I know your there Addon!**

**Rose: *rolls eyes* On with the chapter!**

_**Nice to meet you**_

I opened my eyes to the bright sun and waited a few moments for them to get adjusted before getting up from the bench and looking around.

_"Morning, Rose"_ Abaddon said as he stared at me and I smiled "Morning~" I cheered and looked at a spot where I felt another dicloneous and to my luck I saw one of them except she seemed to only have four vectors and they were in a dormant state.

"Nyu!" The other dicloneous squealed and poked a flower that I knew as a Lilac, I know that because I had a twin named Lilac and a sister named Lily but that was in the past, since I lost track of Lilac when I went to the facility.

"That's a Lilac, Nyu" A boy chuckled at the sight of her and I looked back at her and she looked at me, I walked over with Abaddon following "Hello there" I greeted cheerfully and the boy looked at me and smiled "Hi, I am Kouta and this is Nyu" he introduced and I nodded "I'm Rose, I'm a dicloneous!" I replied cheerfully and Addon rolled his eyes but continued smiling non the less.

"Like Nyu?" Kouta asked and I nodded when Nyu fell from a tree we didn't realize she climbed, she hit her head and I blinked when her four vectors exited her back and helped her get up, she turned around and looked at me.

"Who are you?" Nyu asked her personality changing extremely so and I blinked "I am Rose" I inroduced myself again and she rolled her eyes and looked at mine "How come your eyes aren't pink or red?" she asked and I sighed "I don't know, I was born this way" I replied and heard some gunshots while I groaned and glared at some random soldier who came in sight.

"Great, you brought them right to me." Nyu growled and I stepped back once and put my hands up "I barely know you! It wasn't my fault they wanna bring me back!" I said in defense and she just glared at me and then some ore soldiers that came "My name is Lucy, if you say Nyu I swear I will rip you apart" she said to me before putting Kouta behind herself and getting her vectors out.

I blinked and looked back and forth between her and the soldiers

"Wait... Do you plan on killing them?" I asked and she nodded so I covered my eyes "What are you doing!" she yelled at me as some gunshots sounded and my vectors went around me, "I don't like blood!" I yelled back and crouched down "Don't..." I said again except quieter.

I heard screams and my vectors went tighter around me and I heard more gunshots, I heard Abaddon sigh and felt his eyes on me. I gulp and lift my head slowly and opened my eyes to dead soldiers and more coming. I took a deep breath like last time and...

"Blood be Spread!" I yelled and some soldiers looked at me as I go into a fatal postition and Abaddon goes to work with the killing, Lucy is helping of course but she doesn't really notice Abaddon.

Well when that is over... I open my eyes and slowly get up with Abaddon standing next to me(A.N: He reminds me of Sebastian at Ciel's side...), Kouta blinking at the scene and Lucy acting like it's normal.

"What was that?" Kouta asked me and I blinked for a minute before understanding "Oh... that... Well you see I ha-" I start but Abaddon puts a hand over my mouth _"No one knows unless they can see me, Rose. Undertsand that." _ he said and took his hand from my mouth so I could talk again, I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Kouta! Come on dinners ready! Nana helped!" I heard someone and I heard Lucy groan at 'Nana' so I guessed she didn't like the prson who is named Nana. "Oh, hey Yuka. I was just about to start heading home" Kouta replied and looked at me "You have a place to go?" he asked and I shook my head.

"But I can just sleep on the bench again, not like it will change a fucking thing..." I muttered and he looked at me "You shouldn't cuss" he said and I rolled my eyes and looked at 'Yuka', "Oh hello, who're you?" she asked and I rolled my eyes again for like the tenth time today, "I am Rose" I replied.

"Would you like to have dinner with us?" Yuka asked and I thought for a moment _"You should, it's not really healthy to get into a habit of stealing"_ Addon said and I nodded "Okay, sure" I agreed and she smiled "Great! Come on then" she cheered and started walking off and I glanced at Lucy while she hit her head '_Wait... wasn't the Queen named Lucy? maybe it's just a coincidence... But who knows?'_ I thought and followed and Addon followed me.

"Well it's been great to meet you all so... Nice to meet you!" I cheered and Lucy rolled her eyes, Abaddon chuckled and Yuka and Kouta just smiled.

**Well there goes chapter number 2... I hope you all liked it!**

**Please Review!**

**Questions!**

**1) What is Rose's real name?**

**A) Azalea**

**B) Bramble**

**C) Clover**

**D) Delphinium**

**E) Emily Dye**

**2) Why does Rose/? hate blood so much?**

**(This true answer will be revealed in a memorie next chapter)**


End file.
